Empty Talk
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Shred Slipstream lands in the hanger bay after a long patrol. It had been a quiet one as well. She transforms after landing, totally grimy from head to foot. She sighs as she sees the grime. Shred is standing in the entrance to the hangar bay, and she waves to Slip with a smile, "Hey Slip.. Looks like you had a long patrol.. where'd you have to go?" Slipstream smiles a bit spotting the smaller femme seeker, "Hello Shred. I think your question would be where didn't I go." she notes, approaching her slowly, "Sometimes you just get lost in the sensation of flying.. I think you know how that can happen.. even during a patrol." Shred chuckles, and she nods, "Definitely.. Though there's something else I have realized.. How many empties have you seen that can fly, Slip?" Slipstream cocks her head to the question, looking like she's thinking that over carefully. "To be honest, I don't like to go into the Dead End to know that answer." Shred nods, "Well, the answer's pretty much none... Which means I upgraded significantly.." Slipstream inclines her head as she stands in front of Shred, "That's not a bad thing is it?" she asks. "I mean, if you really were an Empty once.. and are now a medic for the Decepticon army. You'd have to have an upgrade. I would have been a necessity." Shred nods, "Yes, I guess it is. But something does strike me as odd. Normally you'd expect such an upgrade to be into the simplest suitable chassis. " You say, "And your chassis isn't suitable?" Shred shakes her head, "it's not that, but it is not a standard seeker frame. I looked at the blueprints, and it's very different internally. a lot more complicated." Slipstream hmms softly to that, then puts a hand on Shred's shoulder. "Is it an issue that you are like that then? Help me understand here. If you truly were upgraded from an Empty, is it bad to be what you are now?" Shred shakes her head, "Well, no.. I'm just trying to understand it, you know? It's a complicated issue, whether or not it is important, but there must be a reason somewhere, and it says nothing in my files from the Academy about my upgrade." Slipstream considers this point carefully, then suggests, "Perhaps the upgrade happened before academy and not during. They wouldn't have known about your past because you would have arranged them not to know. After all would they have accepted you if they had known you were an Empty once. I would suspect the answer would have been a resounding no." Shred nods, and she hmms, considering, "I think you are right.. Also, at the Military academy they do not do Medical training either.. So logically, if I deleted the files about that.. It was to cut off a traceable lineage.. So that must be where I got upgraded.. " Slipstream nods to that point, "Do you remember if you did military first or medical?" she asks, "Because if you did medical first, you'd still need the upgrade to get in there. It would have to have happened before then." Shred shakes her head, "I must have done Medical first. Or it would be in my records here. It's only from the records I have been able to piece together what I have about myself.. I don't know how I got into the academy or anything.. Even where I lived as an empty.." Slipstream gently squeezes Shred’s shoulder, then moves her hand off as she says, "Maybe it is just better waiting for that memory to resurface than to over think the why and how of your current existence Shred." Shred hmms, considering, "Yeah, I guess you are right. best not to risk burning myself out over things that don't matter in the scheme of things.." Slipstream smiles to that, "Good. Glad you realize that now. Better to focus your mind on the future and let the past come around on its own time." Shred nods, and she hmms, "On the more recent past, what the slag happened to me the other cycle? My circuits are still frazzled.." Slipstream focuses fully on Shred, then says, "I am not sure. I am not the medic here, after all. All I do know is you were fine one moment, then the next you are falling off a stool then totally glitching into a full stasis lock of some kind. I took you back to repair bay for the medic drones to monitor you. I kept watch until I was assured you'd be fine." Shred nods, and she hmms, "According to the medical report, something polluted my system, causing extreme power surges. I was lucky it didn't burn anything out. Slipstream hmms, "I don't suppose the medical drones took a sample or two for you to look over?" she asks, then frowns suddenly, "I'm starting to think going to Cubicron was a bad idea. If I didn't insisted, you'd be fine." Shred shrugs, "No, don't worry about it, I am fine now.. the drones didn't keep any samples, unfortunately, but I think I can guess what happened.. my own fault really, I left my drink unattended for a moment." Slipstream nods a bit to that point, "If you had been alone, who knows what may have happened to you. Never crossed my mind that mechs down there would be so desperate." she sighs, shaking her head. "I'll certainly never go down there alone, knowing that there may be someone keen on drugging me." Shred nods, "I agree, it simply is not safe. Thanks for getting me back here Slip, I owe you yet another one.. What is that, about thirty now?" Slipstream shrugs a bit to the question, saying, "I wasn't aware I was to keep count, Shred." a little smile crossing her lips, "I am not even sure if there is a way to repay me either." Shred smiles, "We're friend, that's what matters, right?" Slipstream stares at Shred a long moment in silence. Then she answers readily, "Right." then a gesture toward the base. "So coming inside?" Shred nods, "Sure thing. " she turns, ready to walk in with Slip, "You know if you ever want backup on Patrol, just ask, and I'll come so long as I am not on shift in med bay." Slipstream smiles to the offer, "I'll take that into account, thank you Shred." she replies, heading toward the hanger bay door with it. "Though sometimes I meet up with Goa after my patrols, think you can handle him?" she asks with this almost knowing smile. Shred smirks, "Sure, if needs be. Still, I doubt he'd hurt you.. He shadowed me when I was on Solo duty in Cubicron.. " Slipstream chuckles a little to that declaration. "Not purposefully hurt me. Accidentally though, I wouldn't put it past him." Shred nods, and she hmms, "You two seem.. close. anything I should know?" Slipstream stops just short of the door. Shifting her head to peer down at Shred in utter silence. "Yes." she finally replies, "But when I'm ready to discuss it, no sooner." Shred smiles, "Ok, no problem. " she had a feeling that might be what you said. "I'm always here for you Slip. Goa too, you guys have been true friends to me. " Slipstream nods her head, then continues on inside. "Thank you Shred." she replies, "I think I'll get a bit of energon in me and get a recharge in while I can." Shred nods, "Wise choice, I'll see you around. You ever need me, my Comm is always open." Slipstream nods to that, "Right." then slips off towards the barracks. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs